District Line
The District line is a line of the London Underground, coloured green on the Tube Map. It is a "sub-surface" line, running through the central area in shallow cut-and-cover tunnels. It is the busiest of the sub-surface lines and the fourth busiest overall on the Underground network. Out of the 60 stations served, 29 are underground. Trains Most of the District line's services use sub-surface London Underground D78 Stock, although the Wimbledon to Edgware Road service uses London Underground C69 Stock, due to shorter platform lengths between High Street Kensington and Edgware Road. The D stock has been refurbished, having received the standard Underground livery of red, white and blue, having replaced the previous unpainted aluminium finish which is prone to damage by graffiti vandals. The stock also received a complete interior refurbishment and was fitted with CCTV and passenger information displays. The trains are maintained at Ealing Common Depot and Upminster Depot. Last unrefurbished train A D stock (unit 7115) was taken out of service to be refurbished on 15 February 2008. Its run may have extended into the weekend, but due to planned weekend engineering works it was taken out on Friday at the end of operations. It was the very last unrefurbished train on the London Underground. Map Stations In order from west to east Richmond branch *Richmond *Kew Gardens *Gunnersbury Ealing branch *Ealing Broadway (Trains to Heathrow) *Ealing Common *Acton Town **''South Acton (closed branch line)'' *Chiswick Park The Richmond and Ealing branches join just west of Turnham Green. *Turnham Green *Stamford Brook *Ravenscourt Park *Hammersmith *Barons Court *West Kensington Wimbledon branch *Wimbledon *Wimbledon Park *Southfields *East Putney *Putney Bridge *Parsons Green *Fulham Broadway *West Brompton Kensington (Olympia) branch *Kensington (Olympia) The Kensington (Olympia) branch joins the main line west of Earl's Court, and trains from it normally run to High Street Kensington. The Wimbledon branch joins the main line west of Earl's Court. Main line *Earl's Court *Gloucester Road *South Kensington *Sloane Square *Victoria (Trains to Gatwick) *St. James's Park *Westminster *Embankment (Charing Cross) Embankment Pier) *Temple *Blackfriars (Trains to Gatwick and Luton) (Blackfriars Pier) *Mansion House *Cannon Street *Monument *Mark Lane (closed) *Tower Hill (Fenchurch Street) *Tower of London (closed) *Aldgate East *St Mary's (closed) *Whitechapel *Stepney Green *Mile End *Bow Road *Bromley-by-Bow *West Ham *Plaistow *Upton Park *East Ham *Barking *Upney *Becontree *Dagenham Heathway *Dagenham East *Elm Park *Hornchurch *Upminster Bridge *Upminster Edgware Road branch The Edgware Road branch diverges from the main line east of Earl's Court and is a completely underground section. *High Street Kensington *Notting Hill Gate *Bayswater *Paddington (Trains to Heathrow) *Edgware Road Current service pattern The following off-peak service pattern currently runs on the District line * 6 tph Ealing Broadway - Tower Hill * 6 tph Richmond - Upminster * 6 tph Wimbledon - Upminster * 6 tph Wimbledon - Edgware Road * 4 tph Kensington (Olympia) - High Street Kensington (tph=trains per hour) The only line to not have an interchange with the District Line is the Metropolitan Line, though they may have previously before much of the Metropolitan Line was taken over by the Circle and Hammersmith and City lines. In Popular Culture * The fictional Walford East Station in the BBC television series EastEnders is on the District line, taking the place of Bromley-by-Bow. * Sheffield band Milburn wrote a song labelled 'The District Line' which refers to London. Category:London Underground Category:District Line